


Rash Green

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [63]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Happy Ending, How did Chase get through chemistry without seeing colour changes, I don't know squat about real colour blindness, M/M, Pre-Slash, a reason for why Chase dresses so badly, but he's not OC, colour blind, kind of nice House, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is colour blind. </p><p>That's explains the god awful shirt House keeps trying to get him to remove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rash Green

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy!   
> x

"You know," Wilson sighed tiredly "Eventually she _will_ get tired of your crap and just fire you." House mock pouted at him.

"Fire me? But I'm so adorable. Besides, I'm on tenure, she can't do s- _holy shirt."_

Wilson frowned, turning to his friend "Holy _shirt?_ What, are you abstaining from swearing now?"

"Firstly, never use the word 'abstain' near me, that's far too much religion. Secondly, over there," he used his cane to turn Wilson in the direction of the main entrance, where Chase had just entered the hospital. Instantly, Wilson understood what House was talking about. There was the young Aussie, in a near to luminous bright orange shirt, with an even more hideous skinny polka dot tie. He was eating a croissant, heading towards the elevator, seemingly oblivious to the nurse's pitying glances. Even his way above average good looks couldn't help with _that_ outfit today, some days it was better than others, House supposed.

"Do you wonder _why_ he dresses like that?" Wilson frowned "I mean... is he really that clueless?"

"I always thought he was." House muttered, turning on his heel and heading for his office. But really, it was something to think about.

After some quiet pondering, House wondered if it could possibly be colour blindness. Chase had never mentioned anything of it, House wondered if he knew. But surely he would know- most children are aware of being colour blind in school, when their teacher changes colour pen on the whiteboard, and asks the student to only copy down what's been written in a certain colour. People like Chase wouldn't be able to notice the different- _shit._ House really did swear then, because Chase hadn't gone to an ordinary high school, daddy had sent him to a private one, an old fashioned one where they still taught Latin and Greek, so they had probably used chalk boards. You can't change colour with chalk boards.

House smirked, an idea forming to test his hypothesis.

So, during their next brainstorming session in the outer office, he set about writing the patient's symptoms down, shielding the board with his back, so Chase couldn't see him change pens to write the last one. So all the symptoms, apart from the word 'rash' was written in green. He stepped back. His three ducklings looked at the board, eager to be the first to come up with a diagnosis to make their boss proud. Cameron noticed the green, but ignored it, thinking that the pen had just run out, it was the last one after all, and she was much more focused on an actual diagnoses.

But Foreman, the smarter one, frowned. Why would House make it a different colour? His pen hadn't run out, because the symptom above rash; 'hallucinations' was written in a pen that wasn't fading at all. Was that symptom more important than the others? "Why is rash green?" he asked curiously, and Chase blanched, looking up

"The kids rash is green?!" He exclaimed "I didn't know th-"

"No!" Foreman growled, irritated, sure that the pretty rich boy was mocking him, and House smirked victoriously, ruffling Chase's hair

"I was right," he smirked triumphantly, moving around the table to point his cane at Chase "You, are colour blind."

Chase blinked, nose scrunching up adorably "What?"

"You're colour blind."

"No I'm not-"

House sighed overly-dramatically, picking up his pen, and writing on the board "What colour is that?"

Chase examined the writing, before shrugging "Red."

"Good, now how about this?" He wrote again, Chase peered at the writing.

"Red, again."

"Nope, it's green."

Chase turned to Cameron doubtfully, but she nodded and his shoulder's slumped. "Oh." He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck "I never reali-"

"Don't worry about it," House flung his arm around the young prodigal son "It just means we'll be spending a lot more time together as I pick your outfits."

"Why?"

"What colour is the shirt you're wearing?"

Chase looked down "Black?"

"You're wearing a luminous orange shirt, my little aussie," House chuckled, and Chase burned with humiliation, head ducking, as House continued "Now now, nothing to fret your pretty little head about. Of course, it does mean I'll have to see you naked, to make sure I pick the right stuff, but everything will be fine-"

"Why do you have to see me naked?" Chase whined miserably

"Tssk. Is that how you talk to someone who's going out of their way to help you?"

Chase looked down sullenly, hands stuffed in his pocket like a kid as he pouted. "No." He said begrudgingly, and House resisted the urge to smirk "Thank you, I guess."

"No problem, now, you should really give me a spare house key to your apartment, and I'll probably have to take naked photos of you, just for me to keep. And I'll have to take your measurements and stuff, so the clothes fit. You may _think_ it's groping, but it's totally different. Ah, we'll work out all the details later."

Chase just stared at him.

House chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving new commenters, all are welcome to this crazy series!   
> x


End file.
